Brave
by Deediii
Summary: Ginny avait toujours eu dans le sang ce besoin d'indépendance, ce besoin d'air et cette absence de chaînes. Cependant en étant la petite dernière de la fille elle n'obtenait que tout le contraire. Ginny avait envie que cela change mais son tempérament faisait qu'elle agissait souvent sur des coups de tête. Et parfois, ces coups de têtes pouvaient avoir des conséquences terribles.


****_"If you had the chance to change your fate, would you ?"_****

* * *

 ** _18 septembre 1998_**

La guerre était maintenant terminée depuis déjà quatre mois. Il n'empêche que pendant ce temps, le monde sorcier était baigné dans une grande confusion générale. Alors que le Ministère se reconstruisait petit à petit, que les Aurors essayaient de faire leur travail en emprisonnant les mangemorts en fuite ou en questionnant les suspects potentiels, il y avait les héros de guerre. Ginny Weasley faisait malgré elle partie de ceux-là. Bien que moins importante que le trio d'or, elle fut mise à l'avant dans tous les journaux du pays, accompagnée de Neville et de Luna. Cette situation loin de l'enchanter, la rongeait toujours un peu plus. Elle qui croyait échapper à l'aile protectrice de sa famille et d'Harry, s'était bien trompée. En effet, au lendemain de la guerre, elle ne pouvait plus sortir sans être accompagnée d'une quelconque présence. Elle était étouffée par le nombre saisissant de conseils de sa mère et d'Harry, soucieux de sa sécurité. Hermione s'était déjà fait agresser dans une rue et bien qu'elle ait pu facilement se protéger et se défendre, la peur que Ginny soit elle aussi attaquée prit les entrailles de la famille Weasley qui avait connu déjà de grosses pertes.  
Le dix-huit septembre, donc, alors que Ginny voulait aller chercher des légumes à un marché non loin du Terrier, Molly interrompit son ménage et cria de toute voix :

« – Ginny, attend ma chérie, je viens avec toi !  
– Maman, ce n'est pas la peine ! cria-t-elle avec la même intonation. Je ne vais pas au bout du monde, j'arriverai à me débrouiller !  
– Il suffit d'une minute d'inattention pour qu'arrive un malheur, la femme arriva dans le Hall et défit son tablier blanc de sa taille. De toute façon j'ai besoin de prendre des choses pour renouveler nos potions de soin.  
– Écris tout cela sur un parchemin et j'irai chez l'apothicaire pour tout prendre. Ginny s'était retournée vers la porte espérant sortir avec l'accord de sa mère.  
– Il ne sert à rien de discuter, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. On ira ensemble ou on n'ira pas.  
– Bon, ça va maintenant ! la rousse se retourna, le visage rougi par la colère. Ça commence à être lourd là ! J'ai 17 ans, j'ai ma majorité, je peux me servir d'une baguette, mes maléfices sont reconnus dans tout le monde sorcier. Je peux m'en sortir toute seule, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être couverte ni par toi, ni par Harry, ni par aucun autre membre de cette famille étouffante !  
– Ginevra Weasley ! Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton !  
– Je te parlerai sur le ton que je voudrai tant que vous ne comprendrez pas que je peux me débrouiller seule, que je n'ai ni besoin d'aide ni besoin de protection. Je veux décider de mon destin, pas que vous planifiez le moindre de mes gestes ! De toute façon je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir d'ici ! Ginny empoigna son balai d'un geste furieux.  
– Ginny ! la rousse continua de marcher vers la porte. Arrête immédiatement ! la main de Ginny était sur la poignée et elle tourna la tête vers Molly la regardant avec défi.

_ Je te défends de faire un seul pas vers cette porte !  
– À quoi bon rester ici ?! Ginny se retourna avec force, la main toujours accrochée à la porte. Je ne serais jamais en sécurité où que je sois, je risque de mourir à chaque instant, ce n'est pas en m'emprisonnant que cela va changer. Vous voulez contrôler ma vie, vous tous ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de concluant dans ma vie ! L'impression que j'étais destinée à me marier à Harry, à être la petite fille chérie et parfaite de la famille. Mais je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne le serais jamais ! Vous vous faites des illusions, vous construisez un avenir pour moi sans mon accord !  
– Tu es une jeune inconsciente, tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'être en vie, d'avoir un homme et une famille sur qui compter, tu ne sais pas combien de gens rêveraient d'être à ta place !  
– Et vous ne savez pas combien je rêve d'être à la place de ces gens-là !  
– Ginny !»

Molly était choquée d'entendre de telles paroles, sa fille pleurait déjà et ouvrit avec rage la porte et s'en alla. La mère de famille fondit elle aussi en larmes comprenant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny, quant à elle, transplana à peine la porte fut-elle fermée. Elle atterrit un peu chancelante non loin d'Inverness.

En effet, dans l'ouest des Highlands elle avait eu l'occasion de voir des tourbières assurant une isolation exceptionnelle. Elle chevaucha son balai et commença à voler. La vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Ginny aimait sentir le vent frapper son visage et s'infiltrer dans sa chevelure rousse chassant par la même occasion les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Elle aimait l'impression de pouvoir perdre le contrôle de son balai à chaque instant. Voler lui permettait d'être enfin libre de tout mouvement sans se soucier de personne. Une journée qu'elle s'offrait pour laisser sa passion l'envahir.

Cependant à trop penser, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Zigzaguant entre les arbres à une allure folle, elle ne put freiner lorsque les branches commençaient à lacérer sa peau. Elle s'accrochait de plus en plus au manche de son balai et celui-ci s'écrasa de tout son long sur un gros rocher se trouvant là. Ginny avait pu quand même sauter avant que le drame puisse arriver. Elle était écorchée de partout, essoufflée et ses larmes n'étaient plus.

Elle se leva époussetant ses vêtements déchirés, et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Si ce n'est que des arbres par milliers et le gros rocher ayant détruit son balai. Elle agita sa baguette dans tous les sens, faisant apparaître des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. De rage elle détruisit un saule qui se trouvait là, l'arbre s'envola dans une fumée bleuâtre. Lasse, Ginny entra encore plus dans la forêt et marcha un peu au hasard suivant son instinct qui mena la rousse dans un petit jardin. Les quelques plantes présentes étaient toutes mortes. On ne voyait que les branches des arbrisseaux comme lors d'un hiver un peu trop rude. Des frissons prirent la jeune fille. Elle alla vers la petite chaumière et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Alors, ayant l'air abandonnée, elle poussa la porte et entra. Une petite femme, ridée au possible et aveugle si l'on se fiait aux yeux blancs, l'accueillit.

« – Bonjour, mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? elle avait une voix grinçante et enrouée.  
– Euh .. Bonjour.. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venue ici pour tout vous dire. Ginny se recula et alla vers la porte d'entrée. Désolé pour le dérangement..  
– Attendez ma petite ! la vieille femme prit l'avant-bras de Ginny entre ses doigts squelettiques. Je vois que vous êtes préoccupée, laissez-moi vous aider !  
– Que pourriez-vous faire de toute façon ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, elle regarda les yeux blancs de la dame. Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle la fixait..  
– Je ne vous connais pas, mais je vois .. Je vois que vous êtes triste, emprisonnée, oppressée. Votre vie ne vous rend pas heureuse, vous voulez changer les choses. Vous cherchez la compréhension de votre famille.. Peut-être de vos amis aussi. »

Ginny la regarda alors avec curiosité, comment cette petite femme pas plus haute qu'un des meubles non loin d'elles pouvait-elle avoir autant de grandeur et de mystère ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir sans voir ?

« – Vous cherchez une solution à vos maux. Et vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, ma petite. Je pourrais lancer un sort, faire une potion tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter afin d'être heureuse.  
– Je suis aussi sorcière et je suis quasiment sûre de pouvoir faire tout cela.  
– L'ignorance est adorable. Suivez-moi. »

Amusée, Ginny suivit la femme dans sa demeure mitée. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce macabre où un gros chaudron trônait en son milieu. Déjà bouillonnant, la femme se dirigea vers le chaudron et plongea une grosse louche et sortit du récipient un liquide verdâtre qu'elle mit dans un verre. Elle le tendit à Ginny.

« – Voilà votre potion, ma chère. Buvez-le cul sec et tout ce qui cause vos maux disparaîtra.  
– Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu une potion déjà sur le feu et prête pour moi ?!  
– Je vois, Ginevra... J'aperçois ce qui doit arriver. »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle but le liquide, rendit le verre à la femme.

« – Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir, mais je sens que je ne serais pas déçue. Merci Madame.  
– Appelez-moi Jennet. »

La rousse s'en alla, courant vers l'extérieur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle transplana directement lorsqu'elle le put. Elle arriva donc devant le Terrier, de retour en Angleterre. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec force. Elle cria un : « _Maman, je suis de retour !_ » et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du Salon. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle héla un « _Il y a quelqu'un ?_ »

Elle regarda alors la pendule magique. Avec horreur elle vit toutes les aiguilles sur « _en danger de mort_ » elle se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine, la pièce voisine à celle du salon. Elle découvrit sur le sol, le cadavre déjà pourrissant de Molly. Ginny fut prise de nausée et reculant avec une main sur la bouche elle monta les étages un à un et ouvrit chaque porte de chaque chambre.

Elle vit alors un à un les corps des personnes de sa famille, tous déjà trop pâles, les yeux exorbités et attirant déjà des insectes. Elle cria alors d'horreur et transplana au square Grimmaurd où logeait Harry. Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, mais aucune réponse. Elle explosa alors la porte à l'aide d'un sort et entra dans la maison sans se soucier du portrait de la mère qui criait toutes sortes d'injures, elle alla vers la chambre de Sirius et ouvrit la porte.

Ginny découvrit avec horreur le corps sans vie de son ancien amant, déjà mangé par les quelques rongeurs qui passaient par là. Elle transplana alors en pensant le plus possible à la chaumière où la sorcière résidait. Elle atterrit dans la forêt sans aucune chaumière, perdue en Écosse.

Et ses nerfs lâchèrent. Elle pleura, vomit son dégoût face aux macabres découvertes qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Elle cria son désespoir et ses remords. Seul le bruit des arbres et des oiseaux la dérangeait dans son moment de solitude. Elle s'évanouit, à même le sol de la forêt prise par l'assaut des images d'horreur qu'elle avait maintenant ancré dans son esprit. Et c'est ainsi, allongée à même l'herbe humide que la dernière des Weasley gisait de douleur.

 ** _17 janvier 1999_**

Le temps avait passé depuis la subite mort de sa famille. Ginny ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce tragique événement. Après avoir enterré les membres de sa famille Harry et Hermione, Ginny coupa les ponts avec toutes ses connaissances. Que ce soit l'ordre ou les amis de son année à Poudlard, elle ne voulait entendre parler de personne. Elle avait peur que le maléfice soit toujours valable et que si jamais quelqu'un la rendait malheureuse, celui-ci meure.

Alors, elle faisait sa vie, cloîtrée au Terrier, sortant parfois pour s'approvisionner. Pour vivre, elle créait toute sorte d'objets qu'elle vendait ensuite au marché de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. C'était donc le cas de ce dimanche. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et le ciel était d'un bleu grisâtre. Munie de sa cape bleue et d'un panier rétréci, elle sortit de sa demeure.

Après avoir transplané à l'entrée du village, elle se dirigea vers la place du marché. Sur son chemin flottaient des lanternes blanches. Ses bottes noires foulaient la rue grossièrement pavée. Ginny était encore seule, elle regarda alors sa montre à son poignet et estima qu'il ne fallait encore que quelques minutes pour que les autres marchands arrivent.

Elle sortit de son panier une petite table bancale qu'elle rendît sa taille normale d'un sort. Elle installa une nappe et déposa ses objets fabriqués sur le meuble. Des dizaines, voir une centaine de petites figurines ou d'objet usuel à l'effigie d'ours était étalés sur la table. Ginny s'était trouvé une passion, et se retrouvant dans la personnalité d'un ours, elle se prit à faire partager deux choses qu'elle appréciait. À défaut de pouvoir aimer, la peur étant trop présente, elle jeta son dévolu sur les objets inanimés.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir les marchands arriver, déposer sur leurs étales des fruits et légumes, poissons, objets magiques ou moldu. Elle aimait bien cette petite atmosphère, mais jamais on l'avait vue avec un sourire. Peut-être un forcé lorsqu'elle voyait des clients se pencher sur son stand. Ginny s'assit sur une petite chaise et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le brouhaha qui se faisait de plus en plus entendre, mais voir les personnes du village s'activer était toujours plaisant.

Il commençait à faire chaud, elle enleva sa cape et se trouva en robe d'un bleu ciel aux manches longues. Les premiers habitants arrivaient. Elles voyaient ces vieilles femmes avec un petit panier en osier, ou encore ces jeunes couples débarquer à l'entrée du marché et son cœur serrait. Elle avait toujours du mal avec les familles qu'elle voyait. Son visage afficha alors un sourire lorsque la première cliente fit son apparition. Et une ribambelle d'autres la suivirent, tous attirés par l'innocence et le joli aspect de ses ours alors que leur créatrice semblait enfermée dans une douleur profonde.

Vers onze heures, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, un énième client vint vers son stand. Elle lâcha un "bonjour monsieur" le monsieur en question releva sa tête et croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

"- Bonjour, Weasley !  
\- A tiens Malefoy... Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! elle décocha ses mots avec une hypocrisie non feinte.  
\- Je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de voir un Weasley de ma vie. Et dire qu'avant vous pulluliez.  
\- Ferme là, Crétin. dit-elle en grimaçant se retenant de lui lancer un maléfice en pleine figure.  
\- Désolé, je .. je ne voulais pas... le jeune blond rosit légèrement sous le regard intrigué de Ginny.  
\- Bref. Tu es intéressé par quelque chose ?  
\- Oui. Mais ça m'étonnerait que je puisse l'avoir.  
\- Écoute, je suis ici pour vendre tout ça, si tu veux tu l'auras. le client est roi, parait-il.  
\- Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas apte à me le donner, une mimique triste passa sur son visage à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
\- Donner non bien sûr... Mais ça peut s'arranger. Que veux-tu ?  
\- Un rend- ... Euh ... j'achète tout ça ! il désigna la partie droite de la table.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Et bien, le client est roi n'est-ce pas ? À moins que cela ne te dérange, je pourrais aller en acheter là-bas... dit-il en désignant un autre stand.  
\- Non non ! déclara-t-elle rapidement. Je t'emballe ça de suite !"

Drago la regarda avec curiosité et une pointe de tendresse. Et Ginny sourit lorsqu'elle emballa les 3 quarts de son stock en un seul coup. Le blond fut fier de faire apparaître un vrai sourire sur le visage de la rousse. Elle qui ne souriait jamais lorsqu'il la regardait de loin. En effet, il avait pour habitude depuis 4 semaines de venir sur le marché tous les dimanches pour la voir. Il n'avait osé faire le premier pas qu'aujourd'hui.

"- Tiens voilà ! Merci beaucoup, Malefoy !  
\- Merci à toi !"

Il s'en alla non sans avoir donné un grand sourire, et alors qu'il rentrait chez lui il se demanda qu'est ce qu'il allait faire avec tous ces ours.

 ** _**_**

 ** _14 Février 1999_**

Le quatorze février, jour pour jour, cela faisait quatre semaines que Drago se déplaçait et venait acheter des objets ou tout simplement parler avec la rousse. Elle s'était vue commencer à l'apprécier. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à quiconque, la peur de perdre une énième fois tiraillant ses entrailles. Ce dimanche, Ginny était installée, tous ses ours sur la table et les clients défilant. Vers 11 heures encore une fois, elle vit apparaître la chevelure blonde qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps.

" - Salut, Weasley.  
\- Bonjour, Malefoy !  
\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as de nouveau ?  
\- Rien de bien particulier, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je veux quelque chose.  
\- Et bien, vas-y !  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me procurer ce que je vais te demander.  
\- Comme à la première fois ? il rougit.  
\- Euh .. C'est ça oui.  
\- Dit toujours, on verra bien. Et puis si c'est pour reprendre la moitié de mes ours, tu peux me le demander de suite, je me ferrai un plaisir de t'accorder ça. elle sourit, narquoise.  
\- Em ... Je ne sais pas si ...  
\- Si tu ne me le demandes pas, je ne saurais jamais non plus.  
\- Voilà. On est le quatorze, et euh .. Je me disais qu'on pourrait bien faire quelque chose ... Une sortie... Dans un restaurant.. Un rendez-vous... chuchota-t-il. Outre le fait de voir le grand Drago Malefoy être gêné à ce point, elle parut amusée par sa quête.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as bu mon petit ?  
\- Rien. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ce soir ? dit-il avec plus d'assurance.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? On ne dit pas que l'on n'aime pas sans y avoir goûté.  
\- Tu te compares à de la nourriture...  
\- Oui. Allez, fais-le pour moi. Juste une soirée. Et si vraiment c'est un désastre, je te laisserai tranquille...  
\- Mais ...  
\- S'il te plait, Ginny !  
\- Bon. J'accepte. Mais une soirée seulement."

Le sourire qu'avait le jeune blond à ce moment-là était indescriptible tellement il avait l'air de partager les émotions qu'il vivait. Il prit quelques ours, planifia le lieu de rendez-vous et s'en alla heureux comme jamais. Ginny, elle était sceptique. Était-ce une bonne idée que de s'être attaché à une personne ? Surtout si on a conscience que tôt ou tard cette personne la décevra ? Et si le maléfice tenait encore ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Drago ? Elle songea à tout cela et le soir venu elle rangea tous ses affaires et transplana chez elle.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie que l'idée de lui poser un lapin effleura son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça à celui qui était devenu un très bon ami, un confident -elle parlait souvent de chose banale, mais lourde de sens, ce qui la soulageait, avec lui-, et surtout, il fallait le dire, son meilleur client. Mais Ginny dut admettre que côtoyer une personne aussi souvent (sachant qu'ils ne se voyaient que le dimanche) fit naître en elle des sentiments. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle comptait encore pour des gens. Et étant la seule personne qu'elle voyait, elle fut très vite attirée par le jeune homme, sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Elle grimpa les escaliers, ceux-ci craquant sous ses pieds, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son placard et sortit différentes tenues. Elle choisit finalement une petite robe bleue, arrivant à ses genoux dont le bas était orné d'une bande dorée, une ceinture serrait sa taille. Ginny alla face à son miroir et se trouva bien pâle. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, elle boucla ses cheveux et les attacha dans un chignon laissant des mèches s'échapper ici et là. Aucun bijou ne vint décorer sa peau laiteuse. Elle mit des chaussures, prit un sac et transplana en face du restaurant.

Ginny vit le blond en costume et alla le rejoindre. Elle le trouva très beau dans sa tenue. Ils entrèrent et avant de s'installer, ils prirent un verre de champagne au serveur qui passait par là. Ils discutèrent, rirent et s'installèrent enfin. Le repas se passe merveilleusement bien, et ce fut la première fois, depuis le drame, que Ginny oublia tous ses soucis en passant un très bon moment.

Vers la fin, alors qu'il venait de finir le dessert, Drago se leva et vint vers elle, emportant sur son passage sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il se tourna vers Ginny et elle fit de même. Le blond prit la main de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

" - Tu sais, Weasley, ça fait assez longtemps que je t'ai vu, à vrai dire quelques semaines avant qu'on ne se parle pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est assez curieux de voir qu'on peut s'attacher si vite à des personnes. Et je ne sais pas si c'est approprié, mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait le coup de foudre.. J'avais l'impression d'être pétrifiée de bonheur lorsque je te voyais et lorsque j'ai pu te faire sourire c'était juste incroyable. Ton visage est tellement triste que ça me brise le coeur. C'est sur, je suis attiré par toi, et j'aimerais tellement tenter quelque chose. J'essaie donc aujourd'hui. Les conséquences de ce qu'on ne fait pas sont les plus graves, dit-on. Et je sais que je regretterai pendant longtemps si je n'essaie même pas. En bref. Ginny Weasley, voudrais-tu être ma petite-amie ? "

Ginny était bouleversée. Le mur entre elle et la société qu'elle avait érigé s'était effondré au moment même où Drago était venu la voir ce 17 janvier. Mais il avait très bien résumé la situation. "les conséquences de ce qu'on ne fait pas sont les plus graves". Elle se sentait bien avec lui et oubliait tous ses maux. Alors si ça marche là, pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas à l'avenir. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle enfin le bonheur après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

" - Une seule chose.  
\- Oui ? dit-il, légèrement déçu qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa demande.  
\- Promets-moi de ne jamais me causer de tort, jamais tu ne me blesseras, jamais tu ne m'emprisonneras, jamais tu ne me décevras. Je t'en supplie, promets-le-moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre.  
\- Je te le promets, Ginny.  
\- Alors, oui, je le veux."

Un sourire immense vient éclairer le visage de Drago et Ginny, elle, sourit timidement. Il s'avança, prit son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres


End file.
